


In many ways Hotchner leaves us puzzled

by ivor_seghers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Humor, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: That's what comes of reading poems by W.H.Auden and thinking of agent Hotchner.





	In many ways Hotchner leaves us puzzled

In many ways Hotchner leaves us puzzled:  
so let's keep our emotions on leash and muzzled,  
let's have each one a bucket of ice cream,   
to coolly consider: why we just have to like him?

He's handsome and caring, and father of three,  
or would be, had not his wife set him free.

His courage is obvious, his manliness blatant,  
his sexual drive is, to say the least, latent,  
his motivations are yet to be pondered;  
many a slasher had privately wondered:

'He has made love to Reid; but why?'  
There's more in Hotchner than meets the eye.


End file.
